


Red in the face.

by MagikalWordHerald



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagikalWordHerald/pseuds/MagikalWordHerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an adventure one can stumble across... things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red in the face.

“Hahaha… you’re the math Jake.” Finn strolled beside his best dog bud brother as he blew yet another bubble out of his left nostril.  
“I know man. I’m so math it hurts.” There trek back from rescuing Breakfast Princess from whom else but the Ice King had been pretty uneventful, aside from Jakes bad jokes and weird bubble body fluid.  
“Hey Jake, can we like take somebody that can fly next time. My feet are killing me.”  
“You’re welcome to hope on my back man.”  
“Well ok yeah.” Finn hopped on as Jack increased his size to that of a large horse. “But I don’t mean just cause my feet get sore, I mean It takes so long to get back home, and BMO’s been complaining.”  
Jack blew a large bubble and then another. “I get you man. That little guys got a lot of complaining stored up in him. Maybe we should take BMO on more adventures with us.”  
Finn nodded at this suggestion as he watched the bubbles collide with a tree branch and burst. “Yeah, we’ll take BMO with us more.” They both nodded and shouted there agreement at one another as Jack began to lay down some sick beats and Finn joined in with his weird machine singing. All in all a very typical non adventures yet fun time for both dog and boy till Finn let something catch his eye. Something pink further into the forest.  
“Hey… HEY. Jack. Look.”  
“Hmm? Oh hey it’s Princess Bubblegum.”  
“Wonder what she’s doing way out here?” Finn squinted as he watched the pink disappear further into the forest. “You think she’s ok?”  
“Hmm, she’s probably doing some weird science stuff again. She’s weird like that.” Jack carried on forward.  
“Jack stop. Maybe we can just ask her if she needs help or something. Ok?”  
Jack sighed heavily. “Yeah yeah, but you’re gonna have to walk.” Finn jumped off and turned to walk in the direction of Bubblegum. Jack muttered something about this is why we’re always home so late, but Finn ignored him and led the way. The forest became thick and dense as they trudged through, Finn brought out his sword and began hacking at the offending shrubbery.  
A scream brought both adventurers to a stop.  
“Oh man! She is in trouble.” Finn hacked more furiously at the low branches and shrubs, in no time at all he burst through the thickest part with only a small line of face high shrubs blocking him from saving the princess.  
“Stop right there evil doer and give back the… the… princess?” Finn and Jack stood half way out of the bushes facing what they expected to be either marauders or the Ice King, not what was actually in front of them?  
“Hey… Marci… umm and Bubblegum….sorry.” Finn and Jack booked it as they ran back the way they came. Marceline’s laughter followed them as they ran all the way home. Their faces flushed with embarrassment, they merely nodded as BMO complained about being alone.  
“You two are not listening to me. That is rude. You are both rude. No games for you tonight.” BMO stormed off leaving both dog and boy with their thoughts.  
“So…”  
“Yeah.”

“Marci. You really didn’t have to laugh at them like that.”  
“Oh come on Bonnie. Did you see their faces?” Marceline burst into a new fit of laughter. “Classic.” She sighed as she wiped away a tear.  
“Well if you’re quite done now, would mind continuing or would you like me to leave?”  
“My apologies your majesty. I’ll hop to it.” A devilish smirk crossed her face as she continued the torrent of kisses along the partially clothed Princesses body.


End file.
